Inside ourselves
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: NOT CONTINUING!


"and the band you came here to see......Love!" The announcer shouted, signaling us to go on stage. "With Drummer Gaara," Gaara Smiled and sat down at the drum set. His concert attire consisted of low-riding dark blue jeans, a bright red t-shirt with fangs on the front, and thick black paint around his eyes. "Keyboardist Deidara," Deidara grinned and set his hands on the heyboard in front of him, rolling his neak. He wore dark blue jeans, and a green t-shirt that read "I lost my # can I have yours?" "Guitarist and Female lead singer Ino," Ino Grabbed her black guitar and laughed at all the screaming fans. Her clothes consisted of a Purple tank-top and a black neak tie, with black daisy-duke shorts. "and Male Lead Singer Naruto!" There were fans in the front that fainted, I swear, as I stepped up to the mic, in an orange t-shirt that said "your village called they said we could keep their idiot, but i told them I would send you in a flat-rate box" with black plastic braclets and dark blue jeans that had rips on the bottom.

"How are y'all doing tonight, Dallas?!" I sceamed into the mic. I was rewarded with screams from the millions of fans in Dallas. "I just thought I'd adress this rumor spreding around, before the show. I heard through the grapevine that I was dating Ino. Thats not true, I nearly choke everytime I think about it." Everyone laughed but wanted me to contine so I did "When I said in an interview that I loved the one I'm dating with all my heart, I ment it. Do you want to know who I'm dating?" The screams of agreement nearly busted our ears. Deidara laughed and glanced at Ino who just shook her head. Gaara's eyes widened as I grinned "Alright, alright!" The entire theater went so silent you could here a pin drop as I turned around, to look at my freinds. Deidara nodded and Ino smiled, encuriging me to go on. I looked at Gaara who bit his lower lip, as I walked over to him and took his face in my hands. He grabbed my shirt coller and smashed our lips together, while standing up. The fans screamed as I wrapped his waist in my arms, and he plut his hands on either side of my face. Ino Grinned and clapped, while Deidara laughed and yelled into his mic"You finnaly tol your fans!" Gaara pulled away and calmly stated into his own mic

"There your fans to Deidara." Ino snorted and laughed into her mic

"What fans?" I wispered into my boyfriends ear, away from the mic,

"We'll continue this later." He nodded away

"I love you."

"I love you to" I pulled away and went back to my place. "Here we go!" Ino started the song with guitar strums, than Gaara gave us a simple beat.

"Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, Oh. Oh  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh  
I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh"

Deidara started up here

"Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down."

I had on the head mic, so I was free to move around, and I grabbed fans hands, and shook them, making them scream louder but then got up and just danced around.

"In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah

Some dudes know all the right things to say  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh  
Ay-oh. Come on  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go We can go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head" After screams died down we started up another song, and Ino and I swiched places.I held a major place with the guitar part, as did Gaara, but Deidara could have not played and no-one would have noticed. Poor guy.

"Swimming pool limousines (come on let's do it)  
Come on let's cause a scene (come on let's do it)  
Cigar in the caviar (come on let's do it)  
I'm pissin' in the Dom Pérignon (come on let's do it)  
Now, come on let's do it  
Were gonna do it now  
Come on let's do it  
Come on let's do this

(Chours:)  
Woah oo o o  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Woah oo o o  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
So if ya wanna go  
Then ya know oh  
Were gonna fight till we do it right  
So lets woah oo o o  
Tonight

da na na na na na na  
dur nur nur nur nur!

(Verse 2:)  
No we are not on the list (come on lets do it)  
No we don't give a shit (come on lets do it)  
Dance 'til your pants come off (come on get naked)  
Party till the break of dawn (come on lets do it)  
Now, come on lets do  
Come on, come on, come on

(Chours:)  
Woah oo o o  
There's a party at a rich dudes house  
Woah oo o o  
There's a party at a rich dudes house  
So if ya wanna go then ya now oh  
Were gonna fight till we do it right  
So lets woah oo o o  
Tonight  
(Verse:)  
I wake up in the front yard  
(We don't care)  
Wine stain on the sofa  
(We don't care)  
I threw up in the closet  
And I don't care  
cuz we're young  
and we're broke  
and i can't find my coat  
'Cause the sun is coming up  
And oh my god I think I'm still drunk  
weew where's my coat?

where?

(Chours:)  
Woah oo o o  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
woah oo o o  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
if you wanna go then you know  
Were gonna fight 'til we do it right  
So lets woah oo o o  
Tonight"

We switched places for the last time and started up again

"You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're

You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

[Chorus:]  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're

Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to' break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake" After we got done, we waved and walked to the Limo. Deidara and Ino hand-in-hand, and Gaara and I hand-in-hand. We slipped into the backseat, Gaara than me, Ino than Deidara.

"Nice, Ino.'What fans?'" She giggled at my statement

"Well........." Than Dare to be stupid came on the radio, and Dei and I danced in our seat, laughing.

"Dare to be stuipid!" He yelled

"Ya Dei, Dare to be stupid." Ino giggled, Gaara shook his head

"He dosen't have to dare." I snorted and sang along

"Dare to be stupid." Gaara cracked a smile at Dei and I, and than we were home. We all piled out, running to our rooms. I flopped on my bed and took off my shoes, sighing. Our house was practicly a mansion, My room had an orange bed, A blue laptop, a fairly large closet, a flat screen, and pictures of the band hanging out. One wall was orange with the word "HOT" across it diagonaly in blue, and therest of the walls were just plain blue. I noticed a figure in my door way, and turned to face it. Gaara smiled

"Tired?" I nodded, yawning. He layed down beside me, so I rolled over and baried my face in the crook of his neak. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep, In each others arms.

**Ino's POV**

I turned Tv on in my room. It had a purple and black bed, with a black Laptop, a flat screen, and a large closet. My walls were black and had purple stripes on them, but one just said "GORAGUS" in purple lettering. I suddenly strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, so I leaned back in Dei's embrace. He nuzzled my neak and spoke, barley above a wisper.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded

"Duh, baby." He turned me around and kissed me, long and hard. I wonered what he wanted.

"Ino, I..."

* * *

**Lol CLiffie!! u probaby hate me now though....**

**Gaara: Duh**

**ME:SUSH**

**Gaara: Whateva**

**Me:GRRR Read and Review!!!!! I don't own the songs, or Naruto. You should listen to the songs while you read, I thinks its better that way.................ANYWAY NO next chapter untill I get some REVIEWS and FAVORITES!!! **


End file.
